


Destiel one shots

by whatsasupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, it's wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsasupernatural/pseuds/whatsasupernatural
Summary: A bunch of Destiel one shots from prompts I find on @Deancasauwhere on tumblr.





	1. Destiel on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dean if a figure skater who skates to classic rock, and his boyfriend, a hockey player named Cas comes to watch and support all of his shows, all while wearing Dean’s ratty old band shirts
> 
> Hey this is the first thing I've ever posted on here so I'm going to warn you before hand. It's not the best I've done.   
> I'd like to thank my friends who have read through this and helped me make adjustments to parts. you are all dolls.  
> Go check out @Deancasauwhere for some awesome prompts.

Dean was nervous. Cas could see it, his coach could see it and anyone who knew him could see it. This was something Cas rarely saw from his boyfriend, as he usually puts on a tough guy exterior. Dean however didn’t pay much attention to his nerves. He was too busy running though his program in his head.

He moved gracefully through his routine over and over again watching the way his body moved in the mirror. He was used to the nerves, but today was a big day and for luck Cas gave him his hockey jersey to wear beforehand. He watched the way the jersey flowed with every move he mad. His coach knocked on the door and entered his changing room.

“It’s time.” Dean took a deep breath and followed his coach to the ice. Cas was waiting for him there wearing his old Ramones t-shirt. It was tattered and torn, some of the seems were busted but Cas didn’t care. No he loved Deans shirts. He loved the way they smelled and how worn they were. He loved everything about them and because Dean didn’t fit in them anymore he gave all of them to Cas. 

“You’re going to do amazing babe.” Cas said before kissing Dean on the forehead. Dean nodded and gave Cas is skate covers ready to walk out on the ice but Cas pulled him back. “My jersey?” but Dean shook his head. 

“I’m wearing it today.” This made Cas smile and he let Dean go. He skated out and around a little until he stopped in the middle and posed for the music. With one last deep breath he nodded and waited for the music to start. The first few notes played and the judges looked up in surprise. ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ blasted through the speakers and Dean started his program no longer nervous.

Cas watched in awe as his boyfriend skated around the ice with grace. He did his first jump, a triple axle. It was perfect and Cas yelped in excitement. He went into a combination spin. Spins were always his strongest element and this was a well known fact. Cas always bugged Dean about them at home. He always wanted to know how to do spins and jumps, but Dean despite many efforts could not for the life of him teach his boyfriend how to do any of it.

But it went both ways, Dean could never learn how to skate in the big clonkey hockey skates. And even on his light thin skates he could never score against Cas. Dean was on his second half of his program and he planned the rest of his jumps for this half. He knew he’d need the points to advance on if he wanted to. This next jump was a combo, he had a quad salchow and a triple flip. He only lands it half the time, but today on the ice with Cas cheering for him, he went for it. The quad was perfect, but the triple turned into a double.

By the end of the program Cas had tears in his eyes, Dean was painting harder than he had in a long time. He bowed to the judges and to the audience. All the emotions hit him at once, he skated the best he ever had in his life. Cas couldn’t contain his excitement and he ran onto the ice and hugged Dean. Dean laughed and kissed Cas on the forehead tears in his eyes.

“I love you.” Dean whispered before he skated Cas off the ice.


	2. The Artist and the Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works on the docks in the west coast and Cas is a painter that comes down and sketches the boats/workers/docks/etc every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you to all of the people who helped me edit this and to @Deancasauwhere on tumblr for the awesome prompt.

To Dean the docs felt like home. He grew up learning how to tie sailor knots and hoisted sails for his father. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Even when his father passed in a terrible storm out at sea he never quite sailing. Around the age of 20, he started noticing how people came a went among the docs. Over time most of the people his father knew had left or passed and soon Dean saw himself meeting new sailors saying goodbye to both old friends and new ones. The only person who seemed to stick around was his friend Benny. Benny Lafitte grew up alongside Dean on the docs. When new people came with their fancy boats and the two boys would spend nights at the bar talking about. The two boys would laugh and say,

“I remember when boats had character.” around this time though an artist started arriving at the docs every day. Dean seemed to notice him right away. And that night when him and Benny sat at the bar and talked he asked Benny about the artist.

“Artists’ are tools.” he huffed and drank a bit of his scotch before continuing. “All of them think they’re better than everyone, with their fancy schools and expensive pencils. No sir I avoid artists like the plague.” But Dean wasn’t buying it. The artist seemed like a fairly nice guy, and although they’d never spoken he wanted to know the man better. It also didn’t hurt that the artist was fairly attractive. Dean definitely thought so. He had tousled dark hair and strong features. His face, although it was always serious, seemed soft and focused. 

It took Dean close to half a year before he finally got the courage to talk to the artist. In that time all he would do was walk by and quitely say hellos and goodbyes and steal glances in his direction. Him and Benny would sit at the bar and overtime Benny noticed Dean talking about him more and more until Benny finally told Dean to go for it. He could see it in Dean’s eyes as he talked about the boy, something was there. Benny thought it was love, Dean didn’t know what he was feeling.

The day he walked up to the artist was like most other days on the Oregon coast, the skys were dull and the wind was light, grey clouds hung overhead like a layer of cotton, but this weather never stopped the artist from coming to the docs. Even in the rain, when Dean was hauled up inside his boat he’d notice the artist there, only he’d sit inside the cafe across the street. There was no rain today, just grayness and Dean found courage to leave his usual spot around his boat and walked over to the man. His pencil stopped on the paper.

“Pojken som stirrar.” they were the first words Dean has ever heard from the man and he almost shivered from his voice alone. It was dark, yet smooth like caramel and Dean wanted to swim in it all day. Dean was so entranced that it took him a while to notice that he didn’t understand the words he’d heard. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that?” Dean didn’t even have a thought that maybe this boy wasn’t from around here.

“Du är pojken som stirrar på mig varje dag.” He couldn’t even place the language being spoken to him. “Jag som målar du.”The artist started flipping through his sketchbook looking for the portrait he’d done of the man standing in front of him. “Det här är du.” he flipped his sketch pad over for Dean to see the drawing of him and nodded at him. 

Dean looked at the drawing amazed. It was beautifully done, the shading was perfectly placed and god Dean couldn’t find a way to describe how perfect it was other then say it looked like a photograph. He looked up at the artist wide eyed and nodded back.

“I’m Dean.” He pointed at himself. The man in front of him took his pencil and in the free space wrote ‘Deen’. This made Dean giggle and he pointed to the pencil. The artist handed the pencil to Dean and he crossed off the second ‘E’ and wrote an ‘A’ underneath it.

“Mitt namn är Castiel.” Castiel looked at Dean with hopeful eyes and Dean repeated his name back.

“Castiel?” Castiel nodded but added to his original statement.

“Ring mig Cas.” Dean tried to process what that meant for any of the context clues, but this stumped him. Castiel pointed to himself and repeated the last word. “Cas.”

“Cas?” again he nodded. Dean smiled wide. “Cas.” this time it was a declaration of the name. Dean tested how it felt in his mouth and he really did enjoy it. The name just seemed to click with him. 

“Dean I need a little help over here.” Dean turned to the call of his name. It was Benny yet again ruining a great moment, but if he needed help Dean was willing to tear himself away from anything. He turned back to Castiel and said goodbye while waving to signify that he was leaving. Castiel stopped him before he left though and ripped the drawing of Dean from his sketchbook, handing it to Dean.”

“Keep.” Dean took the drawing surprised that Castiel was willing to part with something so well done. He ran waved again and ran back to help out Benny. He knew this would not be the last time he would be talking to the artist.


	3. Bombproof Your Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has some free time between college semesters and is looking for something to do. Dean catches the cute boy who fell off a stool. It's a win win.

Castiel had no idea what to with his free time now that he wasn’t going home over the summer break. He’d planned to go back home between the college semesters, but he had nowhere to go to. Castiel decided that with his new found freedom he was going to walk down the ‘College strip.” named hilariously after the Vegas Strip, it’s a lot more tame in comparison, but busy nonetheless. 

He stopped by a coffee shop and ordered a black coffee. He could only stomach the bitter taste of it, sweet and sugary coffees made him want to throw up. Castiel paid with a hefty tip, politely thanked the worker before he took his coffee, and continued down the strip. As he sipped his coffee he looked around the street trying to find something to do. His eyes settled on a little book store that looked cramped between the two stores next to it. 

He finished his coffee before walking in, not knowing if there was any weird no drink policies or something of the sorts. The outside was loud and bustling but when you step inside all sounds seem to instantly fade away into nothingness. 

This wasn’t a normal book store, no it looked more like a whole different land itself. Piles of books were stacked so high that step stools and ladders were scattered around the rooms. The floor was old and creaky wood that looked like it’d been there for at least 50 years. Every section in the store wound into the others making the place more like a labyrinth than a store. Castiel took a deep breath in, smelling the scent of old books.

He walked through the archways of books and shelves looking for any books that looked appealing. Mostly though, he was looking for books with ridiculous names. He passed by books he read as a child and in high school. There were over 30 copies of ‘To kill a mockingbird’ even more of books like ‘Alice in Wonderland’ he looked around in awe of his surroundings. He looked up and almost immediately spotted a book called ‘Bombproof Your Horse’. 

It was perfect, exactly what he’d been looking for. On the plus side it didn’t look too high up. He grabbed the step stool next to the shelf and lined it up under the book. The stool wobbled a bit as he got on it, but he just thought it was because of the way he stepped on it.   
The book was just out of reach and he went to his toes trying to pull it from the self. With his luck the stool tipped over and Castiel fell with it. He felt strong arms catch him before he hit the ground and propped him back up to a standing position. 

“Whoa there.” The man’s voice was strong and filled the air like a gunshot. “You alright?” Castiel turned around to face his savior and stopped when he saw him. He was tall and ranked at least a 12 on Castiel’s cuteness scale. He nodded a little unable to for words. “What book were you trying to get?” The man looked him in the eyes and smiled. 

“I-uh.” he looked down and in a whisper said “Bombproof Your Horse.” The stranger raised his eyebrows a little.

“Did I hear you right or am I going crazy?” Castiel looked up again, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. “Did you just say Bomb proofing your horse.” He nodded again avoiding eye contact with the man who had just caught him. Luckily the stranger went and repositioned the stool and went up for the book. He didn’t seem to have any troubles reaching it and hopped back down with it the his hands. “My name’s Dean.” He handed Castiel the book and stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

“You look soft.” Castiel immediately mentally face palmed after saying it, but Dean didn’t mind. Instead Dean smirked a little before jabbing his elbow lightly into the shorter boy’s arm. Castiel just shook his head to clear the words he’d just said out of the air “C-castiel, but most people call me Cas.” Dean raised his eyebrows again. Cas took his hand and gave it a couple shakes. “Thank you for saving me, I owe you like a sandwich or something. Dean laughed.

“No you don’t owe me anything. What was I supposed to do? Let you fall? Nah you gave me an excuse to come talk to you anyways.” The last comment confused Castiel. “I thought about coming over to talk to the cute guy, but I don’t know, sometimes I get nervous. I’d say thank God you fell, but that would be a little rude.” Dean laughed. Castiel finally understood what he was talking about.

If Castiel was being honest he’d say that the man was cute, but right now he couldn’t even comprehend the idea of anything that had just happened. There was an incredible cute guy in front of him that pretty much just saved him from the worst fall he could ever make and he was telling him that he was cute as well. It all just short circuited Castiel’s brain and Cas had to keep reminding himself not to reach up and touch Dean’s face. Both men were looking into each other's eyes almost longingly. Dean started to lean in and Castiel did too, but he stopped at the last second. 

“Find a better book.” He had whispered the words to the taller man. Dean pulled back confused and looked around. “If you can find a book with a name more ridiculous than my next find I’ll give you my number.” Dean scoffed and stuck his chin up a little higher of a fake snooty way.

“Oh it’s on Cas.” and with that Dean had left the area, but before he went Castiel stopped him.

“Meet back here when you think you found the best you can do.” And with that they were off scouring the tall shelves from top to bottom. It took Dean half an hour before he found the right book. He walked back with a smug grin on his face and plopped down on the stool waiting for his ‘new future boyfriend’ to join him. 

Castiel rounded the corner with the book held up so it could be seen by Dean. His face was completely straight even when Dean threw a fit. ‘The Secret Life of Alien Nuns.” Dean dropped his book and walked over to him grabbing the book from his hands.

“Where on God’s green Earth did you find this?” Castiel finally broke and smiled. 

“Behind you.” Dean spun around as fast as he could and looked around a bit before his eyes settled on the three other books with the same title. Castiel started laughing and patted Dean on the back. “Better luck next time.” 

“Next time?” Castiel produced a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote his phone number in the book.

“Next time.” he said again before walking off.


End file.
